


The End is Nigh

by Destianne



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Bad English, Begging, Blood, Blood Loss, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con References, Rating: NC17, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Starvation, Torture, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destianne/pseuds/Destianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle with Krampus, Wilson is ready to let go, lie on the snow and just bleed to death, but there is someone who won't let him die.<br/>In the end, this world belongs to a slender demon and scientist is a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is Nigh

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this ship and for this fandom, so forgive me my mistakes and lack of imagination.

_It was day 26th._

Winter seemed to have no end and Wilson wasn't really ready for this. He killed and ate every rabbit and every bird he could catch, but karma finally got him.  
After long fight he managed to defeat Krampus but he was badly wounded. He lied down on the bloody red snow and fought not to close his eyes.  
This could be end.  
After all, freezing is least painful death. He lied still untill he lost feeling in his feet and hands. Shaking was bad, but snow was so soft and tender. He stopped bleeding, because all blood tried to keep his brain and heart alive, but itching pain in his chest told him his lungs aren't doing so well. Every breath was a nightmare and he just wanted to fall asleep.

Night was coming fast. He looked at the stars appearing one after another, constellations, delicate origami of light and matter he used to love so much.  
He wondered will he ever see them again, or maybe when he'll finally close his eyes his soul will become as bright as them? Universe was so big, so unexplored and so incomprehensible, yet it welcomed him and whispered softly into his ear unfamiliar tales. He wanted to understand it, he wanted to become one with everything to finally close his eyes...

"Don't you dare, Wilson Percival Higgsbury."

This whisper was different. Strange, hissing, terrifying noise that send shivers down his spine.  
He opened his eyes but saw only darkness and stars. His beloved stars.

"You don't look so good." He recognized this inhuman sound.  
He tried to run away from it, but his numb legs couldn't move, just ache. He shifted uneasily and listened closely. Maybe it was simply his mind playing tricks on him? Maybe his brain decided to fight and awake him from this resignation? Darkness was silent, not even Grue tried to change that.

Wilson slowly sit on the ground and looked in his pockets trying to find anything for a fire pit or at least torch. Few twigs, strings and charcoal wasn't enough. He left it on the ground and tried to dig under snow to find any grass, but what for? It was too wet to set it on fire anyways. However blind hope and insanity drove him into most irrational actions. He finally cut enough wet grass to try to make a torch and he reached for the twigs when something grabbed his shoulder.

"You're so miserable, aren't you, Pal?"

He shot in the dark, but didn't hit anything and fell back to the snow.  
When he tried to sit, blinding light hurt his eyes. Warmth of the fire surrounded him, maybe it was too much too close, but he suddenly felt so much better in this place. No shadows surrounding him, no monsters...

Except one.

Maxwell appeared behind the fire with cold, serious look on his face.

"Just like this, Wilson. Try to fight, otherwise it's not funny." He said, voice gravely and low.

Scientist was sure his imagination is messing with him, all because he sat in darkness for so long, but fire was real and demon seemed real too. 

Dark, shadowy hands reached towards him and grabbed his arms and legs before he could ever understand what's happening. Snow began to melt and his clothes were absolutely drained, but long fingers already unzipped his breezy vest. 

Maxwell took a few steps forward and looked at him from above.

Then, it slowly hit him. 

"No..." He whispered in panic. 

He tried to shift, move away from the demon hands that surrounded him, but nightmares already became strong enough to hold him in place.

"Didn't you miss me, Pal?" Wide grin gave his face terryfing, psychotic expression, but Wilson couldn't stop looking at him, just like a mouse can't stop looking at cat, when he's about to kill it.

Maxwell's eyes turned completely black, almost like it turned to two, shiny obsidian balls. 

Yes, this is definately the night when he's about to kill Wilson. 

"Relax, I won't kill you." Said demon, just like he's mindreader. "But you'll be begging for me to do so."


End file.
